zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Door 9
Snake Santa Clover June Seven Lotus |items=''None'' |minigames=Coffin Lock |links=Door 9 E Deck }} Door 9 is a numbered door and the final door of the Nonary Game. According to Zero, Door 9 is the only way to escape from the ship. From the beginning of the Nonary Game, Door 9 was the ultimate destination for the Nonary Game players, which would allow them to escape the ship. Layout The chapel is a small, oppressive room that serves as a room of worship. There are nine pews scattered around the room, in neat rows. There is a red carpet in the middle of the room, running from the big Door 9 to the altar. The altar has a mysterious, electronically locked coffin on it. There are candles hung up on the walls, in a neat row. Finally, there is a small Door 9 in the southwest corner of the room. Story Door 9 was finally found in a chapel-like room by whichever group went through Door 6. In actuality, there were two Door 9s, which would allow all 9 participants of the game to leave. However, Zero never made mention of a second Door 9, nor denied it either, implying that it was to be assumed by the players that there was only one Door 9, which would cause a falling out in between the group and possibly causing each of the players to betray each other just so the right number of people can escape the ship. Potentially, when paired up with their respective sum of 9 counter parts, all 9 people could leave in any combination such as 2, 7, 8 and 4, 5, 6, 9 or 4, 5, 7 and 3, 6, 8, 9. Safe Ending Ace has confessed to killing four people in the large hospital room and takes Lotus hostage at gunpoint, dragging her down to the chapel. They take the small Door 9 and make their way through the Library and Study. Meanwhile, Junpei and Seven are in hot pursuit, but they get to the chapel too late to stop Ace from going in to the door. Seven and Junpei think about what they are going to do next, and suddenly, a pounding noise is heard from the coffin. First, they try to open it by force, but to no avail. They find a keypad on the side of the coffin and realize that it is electronically locked. Junpei looks around for clues, and Seven mentions that he remembered him mumbling some numbers back at the 1st class cabin. He then goes on to mention the "sinister hand" tip, saying that the numbers came from it. Seven suggests that the combination for the coffin might be the same as the one for the safe, as Zero had set them both up. Junpei is doubtful, but Seven pushes him to try it, saying that it won't hurt. He reluctantly inputs the numbers, and to his surprise, it opens. The lid slides off and Snake sits up in the coffin. They rejoice at finding each other, and Snake tells the two how he had gotten trapped in the coffin. Afterwards, they explain what's been going on with the rest of the group, only ommitting Clover's death. Junpei takes a look at Snake's bracelet and mentions that the three of them can't make a digital root of 9. Seven cuts in and reveals that he had found the 0 bracelet in the Captain's Quarters. He goes over to the RED and makes sure that it functions. Seven pulls the lever, only for the screen to say "ERROR". They wonder what is going on, and Snake suggests that the value of the bracelet is not actually zero. They decide to experiment to find out the true value of the bracelet, and they find that it has a value of six. The ship freaks and Snake says they should get moving. Seven addresses the fact that he can't come with them, but Snake says that he had a plan. Seven and Junpei authenticate, along with the 0 bracelet, and Snake crushes his prosthetic arm and slides his bracelet off. The three men rush through the big Door 9, unsure of what lies ahead of them... True Ending When the players discovered the existence of another Door 9, Junpei realized that Zero had deceived them well from the very beginning. Seeing as someone had to be left behind due to the digital roots combinations, Seven offered to stay behind but the rest of the players decided that there had to be another way for all of them to escape. Santa decided to solve the problem by using the gun he had stolen from the cargo room and use June as a hostage. He forced Ace and Lotus to accompany him and June and left Junpei, Clover and Seven behind. After they left, Junpei saw the digital root for their bracelets only add up to 7 and they needed a bracelet that displayed the number two. As they were stuck in their dilemma, a coffin placed ominously in the chapel started to make a noise and the only way to investigate what was the cause of the noise was to open the coffin itself. However, the coffin could only be opened after an 8-number combination was inserted. After opening the coffin, Junpei discovers Snake inside, giving the group the number 2 they need to escape. Behind Door 9 is an incinerator and a staircase leading outside. Minigames Coffin Lock This minigame occurs as part of the story for the Safe and True Ending. In this minigame, Junpei must press the buttons on his bracelet correctly to get the combination of the safe. He will then input the combination in the coffin's lock and to his surprise, it unlocks. Trivia *This room contains the only instance where Snake uses any kind of strong language. On the Safe Ending route, he says "What the hell...? Are you saying that Seven has the number 0 bracelet?", after seeing that Seven possessed the zero bracelet. *When Snake is explaining his theory on Santa and June's true bracelet value, he says that Santa's bracelet is most likely 0, as he and June went through the same doors together. However, he fails to mention that Lotus had also been through all of the same doors with Santa and June. Gallery Door_9-1.gif|The large Door 9 opens. Door_9-2.gif|The small Door 9 opens. The Number Nine Door In the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, the Number Nine Door was the only door with a number on it in all of Rhizome 9, located in Warehouse A. Any player whose bracelet reached 9 BP or more would be able to open the door and go through it. If someone who did not have 9 BP tried to slip through the door while it was open, they would be penalized with Soporil and tubocurarine. Once the Number Nine Door was opened, it would remain open for a total of nine seconds, and then close for good. When the door is opened, the following message will play on the speakers: "The number 9 door has been opened. It will remain open for nine seconds." When the door closes, the following message will play on the speakers: "The number nine door has closed. This ends the Nonary Game. Thank you for your participation. As the game is over, all doors other than the number 9 door have been unlocked. Escape is not possible. Please enjoy your stay." The Number Nine Door is opened by many of the other players without Sigma, leaving him behind, usually during Game Overs but Tenmyouji, Quark, and Clover left during Tenmyouji END and K and Dio left during Quark END. Behind the Number Nine Door, is a room similar to the PEC, which is used to prepare people who want to leave Rhizome 9, it contains three decompression rooms, which is used to lower pressure to match outside. This is due to Rhizome 9 being on the moon, although some of the participants mistook it to being because of the Radical-6 virus on Earth. Once pressure decompression is completed three times, people may leave the facility. Dio END Dio and Phi betray a deceased Luna, bringing their BP up to 9. Phi initially stops Dio because she wants to see the results of Sigma's AB Game against Clover. It turns out that Sigma betrays Clover, who had picked ally, bringing his BP up to 9. Clover is angry and upset, since he broke his promise, and Sigma attempts to justify himself by saying Dio was going to open the door anyway and that he wanted to get help. Dio opens the door, claiming he'll have enough time to watch soap operas on the outside. When Phi and Sigma were hesitant to leave, Dio mentions that they crossed a line they weren't supposed to cross and references survival of the fittest, mentioning that by betraying their friends, they used animal like logic, which Dio states they should embrace. Just before the door closes, Phi pushes Sigma through the door, as well as entering herself. Tenmyouji calls out to the three and slams on the door in desperation, which Sigma tries to ignore. After heading up to a higher floor, Phi notices a hallway and Dio decides to head through. They reach the prep room and Phi thinks it's the PEC, until Sigma corrects her, stating that it is just a similar room and that he doubts that Zero Sr. would let them enter from beyond the Number Nine Door. Dio learns that Sigma explored the PEC when searching for Quark. Phi mentions that they have to decompress to reach the same pressure as the outside, and that there are suits to protect from a virus. Phi mentioned that she learned this from Luna whilst exploring the PEC, as she read a manual about it. Dio mentions that the virus is most likely Radical-6. While decompressing, Dio mentions that he didn't think he'd succeed so easily, when asked about this, he mentions that he was a hero sent to save mankind, not elaborating further. After decompressing two more times, they leave the facility. Phi END After stopping the bombs Dio planted, everyone agrees to work together to have everyone get 9 BP, while Sigma and Phi are unconscious due to them transporting their consciousnesses back to save Akane. The group plays the AB Game 3 more times, with everyone picking ally, resulting in everyone's BP being 9 or higher. After Sigma and Phi wake up, they head through the Number Nine Door and leave Dio behind to collect later. Another Time END ?, who consciousness is inhabiting Kyle Klim's body entered the prep room, beyond the Number Nine Door, after being told where to go by Luna to find Tenmyouji and Quark. They reveal their intention to leave and return to Earth, after Zero Sr. told them where to find the shuttle that brought them to Rhizome 9. ? asks why they would choose to return to a devastated planet, Tenmyouji predicted he would say that they should wait for Sigma to change the past. He explains that Sigma changing the past wouldn't affect the timeline there in, and uses an analogy about 100 bikers and timelines to state that their timeline won't be erased. ? asks them if they said their goodbyes to the others, which Quark responds by saying that Phi, Luna, Alice and Clover saw them off. He asks if that was all they wanted to say goodbye too. They say that Dio is asleep (due to Soporil), as well as Kyle, and that they didn't know anything about him since Akane was in K's armor in this timeline. Quark states that Sigma isn't the Sigma they knew, as he is Doctor Klim due to their timeline jump and that Tenmyouji isn't happy with him since he brought them here. When asked about Akane, he states that she is the same as Sigma/Zero Sr. but understands that it isn't her fault. ? then heads to the Treatment Center to meet up with Alice and Clover.Category:Locations Category:Numbered doors Category:999 Locations Category:E Deck Category:VLR Locations Category:Floor A